The Story Behind the Life of Po
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po is writing his fictional story, "Life of Po". But he wants to keep it a secret, but Tigress's curiosity is pressing her to figure out why Po is keeping it a secret. Based on "Life of Po" Review!


The Story Behind "Life of Po"

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Po was in his room with an ink quill pen in hand and writing on an scroll. It was when Shifu and the Furious Five were suppose to be out down in the village to do some hero work. He had been writing this story for about a month now, and he had come to the near end of his fictional story. Then he thought he heard something. He turned around to see no one there. Then he turned back around. He heard it again. He turned around to see an orange striped cat behind him. He jumped and screamed, "Tigress!" He scrambled around to cover his work. "I...I...I thought you were with the Furious Five."

"I decided to train, like you should be doing," Tigress growled. Po laughed nervously.

"I...I was going to. I just had to...finish up something is all," Po replied stuttering, Tigress's glare didn't move.

"Get. To. Training," She said slowly and menacingly. Defeated, Po put his story in a safe place and started to walk out the door. Tigress raised her eyebrow. "What are you writing about?" she asked about to go for the scroll.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Po shouted surprising the both of them. Po quickly had to figure out why he did that. Then he remembered something that he wrote in his story about himself. The Talkative game, "It's actually an awesome fan fiction story that I'm going to be writing to all my adoring fans. It has awesomeness, awesomeness, and more awesomeness. It-"

"Forget I asked," Tigress muttered. Po looked greatly surprised as Tigress passed him through the doorway. It worked! He didn't think he could pull it off, but it worked. They both went through the day training. Later, as the night settled in, Po was again at his desk writing his story. Unfortunately, he turned to the door again to see Tigress.

"Tigress! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Po said nervously hiding the story.

"It's night time. Plus, you're always saying that I need to relax more," Tigress reminded. She eyed the scroll, "That story doesn't have anything embarrassing about us does it?" she asked almost threateningly.

"Wha? Oh! Of course not! I would never do something like that," Po said.

"Then why are you so protective of it?" Tigress asked. Po thought up something again.

"Well, it's because there are rival fans that will do anything to get their hands on this story. That and I'm near to the finish, so I'm eager to finish this story. Also I-"

"Never mind," Tigress replied regretting the question. But she noticed something. Po was beating around the bush. This only made her more interested in the scroll. So that night, when everyone was sleeping she tried to sneak into Po's room. She had just gotten to Po's bed where he rested soundly. Tigress ducked under the bed, got the scroll, and got back up. But Po wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Ahem," Po muttered with his arms crossed. Tigress jumped and turned around to see Po wide awake. "Is there a reason why you are stealing my scroll?"

"Is there a reason why you are hiding this so much from us?" Tigress whispered back. Po rolled his eyes.

"It's a simple fan fiction that would be embarrassing if anyone else read it. I just wrote it to get some ideas down. Now give it back," Po whispered trying to get the scroll out of Tigress's hands.

"Please, just tell me about it," Tigress said, "And no beating around the bush this time." Po quietly sighed. Then he thought of an idea.

"Fine, I'll tell you in the morning. Fair enough?" Po offered. Tigress considered this.

"Fine," She said handing Po back the scroll, "But remember. Tomorrow morning." The next morning, everyone got up to the sound of the gong.

"Good morning, Master," Everyone said. They noticed that Po hadn't gotten up.

"Don't worry about Po. He said that he had to go to his father's shop. With that out of the way, we have to go on our trip to the council. Get your stuff pack," Master Shifu said. Tigress stood there with her mouth slightly open at the shock.

"That sneaky little panda," she growled lowly. Po knew that today the Furious Five had to go. That would buy him time to not tell Tigress. "He's not getting rid of me that easily," She said to herself, "Master Shifu? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

* * *

"Nice one, Po," Po said to himself as he climbed the stairs back to the Jade Palace, "You managed to get out of that one. Now back to the writing," he muttered. As he went into his room, there, to his surprise, was Tigress with the story in her hand and arms crossed. She looked mad. "Wwwwhat are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you to tell me about this story," Tigress said coolly.

"Aren't you suppose to be with the Furious Five?" Po asked still surprised.

"I convinced Master Shifu to let me stay and keep an eye on you," Tigress replied, "I must admit. I wouldn't expect a move like that from you, Po. Completely calibrated and well planned. All for a scroll. What is this story about?" Po sighed.

"It's nothing," Po said trying to get it from her hand.

"Then why are you protecting it so much?" she said holding the scroll out of reach. She had a little fun with this. "Come on, panda. Tell Auntie Tigress."

"Come on, Tigress give it back," Po whined. Tigress smirked a bit.

"Not until you tell me," Tigress replied mischievously.

"Look, it's like a personal journal," He said managing to get the scroll back, "That's why. It has more embarrassing stuff about me than anyone else. Now please, go." Tigress stared at him for a while then left. Po groaned a little. The Furious Five would be gone for a whole week, so he would have to be on guard the whole week. But later that day, Zeng came in to sweep up his room as usual. When he was gone, Po decided to take a little rest. When he woke up, about two hours later, he went to get his story from underneath his bed. But it was gone.

"Where is it?!" He frantically looked everywhere for the scroll, but he couldn't find it. Then he noticed that Tigress was missing, too. "She wouldn't try to steal from me this time," Po reasoned, but he wasn't sure. He searched for Tigress and found her under the Sacred Peach Tree. She looked sad. "Tigress, do you have my scroll?" Tigress seemed not to hear. "Tigress?" Tigress looked at Po. She stood up and said.

"I...I do," She said as she presented the scroll, "Here, I'm sorry I took it."

"How did you take it? I didn't hear you come into the room," Po said.

"I got Zeng to take it for me," She said a little ashamed. Po was surprised.

"So you got the duck to do the dirty work. Man, I knew he looked suspicious," Po replied. "Are you okay, though? You seem sad." Tigress rubbed her arm.

"Po, I...I read the story you wrote. 'Life of Po' was a very interesting story. I..."

"You read it?! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use your character like that. I just-"Po was cut off by Tigress's paw.

"What are you talking about Po? I...I liked it," Tigress said quietly greatly surprising Po.

"You...you did?" Tigress nodded. "Wow, uh thanks."

"I do have some questions though," She said crossing her arms.

"Oh dear," Po muttered.

"Why did you give me a sister?"

"Well, it seemed like you needed someone that was like you. I know Viper's a good friend of yours but I needed someone different."

"And Zeng as Dead Shot Duck?"

"I thought it would be cool if he could shoot arrows. Plus, I figured out that he was actually a knife thrower in a circus once before coming to the Jade Palace."

"And Tai-Lung as my brother?" Tigress asked a little angry.

"Well, after hearing the story from Shifu and you, I sensed some family riff. So I wrote him in to resolve that. Was there actually a conflict?" Po asked. Tigress turned away not answering. "Tigress." She sighed.

"Yes, like your story, Tai-Lung had everything. Fame, honor, and Master Shifu's love. It was nice how you used the rat to help me understand it," Tigress commented, "So, the part about the swordsmen?"

"I thought it would be nice."

"And the killer wife of Tai-Lung, Sarah?"

"I like dangerous girls."

"I can tell. Zan?"

"Hey, I was thinking 'big thing, small package' and it worked perfectly!"

"Krista and Alex relationship?"

"I wanted to show that opposites attract."

"Lion as a rat?"

"Some of the weakest people are the strongest."

"Okay, then why did you make yourself a white tiger?" Po paused at this one. "Po."

"Because that's what I want to be. I hate being a panda. If I were a tiger, or any other animal for that matter, I would be able to work off this fat. It's physically impossible for me to work this belly off," Po said jiggling his belly.

"But your character makes up for that," Tigress comforted, "You're kind, gentle, brave. You have a big ego sometimes, but that goes away when you're protecting the people."

"Yeah, but that was after I became Dragon Warrior," Po muttered. They were silent for a moment. Tigress walked closer to Po.

"Po, that part about your childhood, did that really happen?"

"The part about me becoming Nung-ha isn't true, but everything else did, except the moving of restaurants." Po said sadly.

"Po...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know," Tigress said in an amazed but hushed voice.

"It's alright. I just wish all that stuff were true, so I wouldn't have to be this...this fat, ugly, stupid, lazy panda," Po said bitterly and angry with him. Then Tigress surprised him by hugging him.

"I like you the way you are," Tigress whispered. Po hugged back. They parted but Po still had his arms around her. Tigress noticed this and began to blush. "Um...Po...you can let go now," Tigress said nervously, not really wanting him to let go. Po didn't want to either, but he was nervous too. He didn't know if this next move would work.

"Um...Tigress...I Uh just wanted to ask you something. Did you like the ending?" Po asked. Tigress blushed furiously.

"You mean the part where you and I-"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sorry if I offended you," Po interrupted.

"No, actually I really liked it."

"Really? Why?"

"Because...I...uhm... I love you too," Tigress whispered. Po's eyes widened. He immediately kissed Tigress on the lips making Tigress yelp a little in surprise. She slowly closed her eyes and began to let go. She wrapped her arms around Po's neck while Po caressed her figure. He gradually tightened his grip on her. Tigress smiled at this. She knew that since Po now had her, he wouldn't let go. She moaned deeply into the kiss, now caressing Po's face. When they parted, they were out of breath, but they both smiled. "So, I guess one part of your story came true," She said sweetly as they leaned their heads on each other.

"Yeah, guess so."

"So when the Furious Five come back, do you think you can show them your story." Po thought about it.

"Only if you give me another kiss," Po said mischievously. Tigress smirked as she kissed him.

* * *

"Amazing," Shifu said reading the scroll, "I've never seen a story more invigorating and interesting than this one, Po."

"You are truly a great writer," Crane said, "Too bad most of these things can't happen."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Tigress said holding Po's hand. Po and Tigress both blushed but Master Shifu was the only one that saw it, and he smiled.

**The End**


End file.
